liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Poxy (222)
Poxy, A.K.A. Experiment 222, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to enter the bodies of and disease popular planetary leaders. He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". According to a bonus features game, his one true place is fixing health problems. Bio Experiment 222 was the 222nd genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to enter the bodies of popular planetary leaders' bodies, the disgusting symptoms which 222's presence would cause would result in the disgusted public revolting against the infected leader. 222 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 222's pod landing in a sugar crop. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 222's pod was caught up in the machines used to extract sugar from the crop. The pod eventually made its way into Pleakley's cereal, where the milk activated the experiment before it was eaten with the cereal by Pleakley. The latter then became affected by 222's disease. Believing that human doctors could help him, Pleakley went to the nearest health clinic. However, while he was waiting to be checked into a room, Gantu showed up looking for the experiment. He then noticed a sick Pleakley, and chased after him upon realizing he was infected by 222. However, Lilo and Stitch, who followed Pleakley to the hospital, managed to rescue him by subduing Gantu with laughing gas. While the latter was incapacitated, Pleakley fled the hospital along with Lilo and Stitch. Back home, Jumba revealed he had a way of removing 222 from Pleakley's body. Using Jumba's shrink ray, Lilo and Stitch shrunk themselves to microscopic size and entered Pleakley's body to find and capture 222. After a long chase through Pleakley's body, Lilo and Stitch were able to capture and extract 222 when the latter became stuck in Pleakley's earwax. Later, Gantu showed up again and took a beating from a delusional Pleakley. When Gantu attempted to crush Pleakley afterwards, the former was shrunk to microscopic size by Jumba. Lilo then planted 222, christened Poxy, in Gantu, who fell ill from the experiment. As Gantu was well in later episodes, it can be presumed that Poxy was extracted and sent to Hämsterviel, then back to Gantu in "Woops". Poxy reappeared in "Snafu", and was freed along with Gantu's other captive experiments by Lilo, Stitch, and several other experiments in a rescue mission. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Poxy, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. It is unknown whether or not Poxy participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Personality Poxy is very devious, yet care-free. He never really worries about anything and is seen multiple times messing with Lilo and Stitch. His worry-free attitude might be a result of his great confidence. To him, everything seems to be a nuisance than an actual threat because while infecting somebody, he is not harmed, not even by antibodies. So, he just makes himself right at home inside his host. Biology Appearance Poxy is a tiny pale green-grey single-celled experiment with pink-purple spots and four white grey-tipped antennae. Special Abilities Anyone whose body Poxy invades will develop purple pimples, one swollen eye, stinking feet and uncontrollable burping. He also is not attacked by antibodies. Weaknesses Poxy can become easily stuck in earwax. Trivia *In "Poxy", Poxy was microscopic size. However, in "Snafu", he was the standard size of an experiment. Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:2-Series